This proposal defines a continuation of a multi-disciplinary postdoctoral research training program to annually support six graduates of medicine, dentistry, veterinary medicine, or the basic biomedical sciences. This training program has an impressive record of successfully training young scientists over the past 34 years; of completed trainees in the past ten years (32) and those currently in the program (5), 34 of 37 (92%) are currently in science/medicine, 5 (14%) have held a MD degree, 11 (30%) have been from an underrepresented population in science, and 12 of 32 (38%) received independent funding while supported by the program. Of note, these strong outcomes are unchanged throughout the past two decades of the program. Herein, we provide plans to extend this robust cardiovascular research training program with postdoctoral trainee oversight provided in the well-funded, interactive laboratories of 25 investigators from the Departments of Biochemistry, Cellular/Structural Biology, Clinical Laboratory Sciences, Medicine, Neurosurgery, Opthalmology, Pathology, Pediatrics, Pharmacology, Physiology, and Surgery at the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio (UTHSCSA) and the Departments of Mechanical Engineering at the University of Texas at San Antonio (UTSA) and Genetics at the Southwest National Primate Research Center (SNPR). In brief, principal components of the training program include: (1) active participation with graded responsibility in the research laboratory of an experienced investigator; (2) a commitment to collaboration and the use of multidisciplinary research approaches; (3) continuing research-in-progress seminars; (4) integrated lecture/journal club series on topics in cardiovascular science; (5) didactic courses and seminars in the responsible conduct of research, scientific communications, and grantsmanship/peer review; (6) a group mentoring environment with a rigorous mentorship plan; (7) preparation of an individual development plan (IDP) and the comprehensive, routine evaluation of trainee progress; (8) submission of an independent grant application; (9) the continued evaluation and teaching of mentoring skills to faculty preceptors; and (10) the active recruitment of meritorious trainees and faculty preceptors that also well reflect workforce diversity. Trainee access to on-going departmental conferences, seminars, clinical rounds, pre- and postdoctoral courses further enhances the training experience. Research areas are encompassed within three investigative themes: (1) Inflammation, Cell Injury, and Adaptation; (2) Diabetes; and (3) Cardiovascular Pathophysiology. Integration of these overlapping research themes incorporates contemporary (basic and clinical) biomedical science investigations essential to understanding the mechanisms that contribute to cardiovascular disease. Given the complexities, morbidity, and mortality associated with occlusive cardiovascular disease in developed countries, this postdoctoral research training program will continue to provide scientists with the necessary competencies and breadth of expertise needed for future biomedical research.